


Not that much of a prince charming

by OneofaKindStoryLover



Category: Walking Dead (TV), beth greene - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofaKindStoryLover/pseuds/OneofaKindStoryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is parted.<br/>Beth and Daryl stay together.Soon Beth discovers her feelings for Daryl.But will Daryl be with her or stay the loner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We were in that old house.Sitting at the piano and playing old songs I've learned in school.

As I started to sing along with the song,I started to remember the time,back when everything was OK.

The time I learned that song I was 14.Zach taught me to play the piano back then.

Daryl came in setting down his crossbow,jokingly slumping down in the coffin,"That's lretty comfortable.Why dont you go on and continue your song?"

I turned around,just to see him smile,"I thought you hate when I sing?"

Just then he did something that made my heart pound faster.He chuckled,looking right into my eyes.

At that point I really thought I'm insane.I mean we are in an apocalypse.We have to care about far more than romantically stuff.

Maybe it is because I'm still young,so lost and he was my hero.

Maybe not in a shiny armor,with a perfectly body.With that I mean,alot of women wouldn't have found Daryl attractive with his dirty hair,face and ripped clothes.

But for me it got more and more attractive..I mean isnt that the way many women picture heros?

Even if no one thought he is,he got more and more my hero.

"Beth? Beth? Planet earth is calling!"

Snapping out of my thoughts,I now realized he just asked a question.

"I...I...what was it again?",I stumbled obviously embarrassed,with my cheeks red from blushing.

Now he sat straight up,"Whom taught you that song?"

Sadly looking down,I didnt had to answer.

Daryl understood that,"I'm sorry to bring up your fiance.I bet you loved him alot.",his smile vanished and was replaced by soft lines full of sadness.

His expression was as cute as a puppies.

I took a deep breath,"It's true I did love him alot...",my fingertips wandered over the pianopedals,"...but not like you think.You know,the town where I come from isnt that big.Just a few teens.Zach and I were the only teens who's family was religious,so everyone knew that sometime,if we wanted it or not,we would get married.I always loved Zach but time after time he was more like a brother."

Just then I felt two strong hands on my shoulders,"You know,we all had that one sweetheart-childhood crush.",then he started to laugh out loudly.

"I guess you're right.Anyway I got you now"

Mistake.

A big mistake!

I bet he'll think I'm weird to say that just after such little time.

My luck,he sat beside me,"That's right.",he grinned,"Teach me that song! That damn apocalypse teachdd me to pick up new stuff.I've never been good when it came to music."

I giggled,"Alright fine then.Just put your hands here and sit straight."


	2. Be honest,Yes or No?

He tried his best to learn,but failed anyway.

After he missed some more notes he stopped at his tracks,not moving a single finger,"You know what?",he grinned.

I wasnt sure what to say but decided to ask,"What?",since I was curious about what he would do.

Out of the blue he started to tickle me.

I've never seen him as relaxed as he was now.

He was always so distanced in the group.Avoiding every way of contact,if no need was there.

I turned my back towards Daryl,while he tickled me,so he wont reach my whole body.

Eventually his hands were right on my breast and my cheeks went to a bright red colour.

He stopped right in his tracks as he realized where he layed his hands on.

Pulling away and sitting quietly,not moving behind ne,he apologized quickly.

"It's ok...I guess",I said not wanting to embarrass him.

I was never good at this awkward situations,specially when it cam to silent,embarrassing ones.

So I turned around to face him,"Really! Its totally fine! Its not like you did it on purpose or you got any feelings for me",just then I tried to cover it up with a fake laugher.

Daryl looked down,quietly admitting,"Yeah..."

That silence killed me! I was so foolish to say this last part.

I did have feelings for him,and now it would have been the best time to tell him or atleast ask.But silly as I was I ruined it,instead.

Daryl still looking down suggested,"I'm hungry.Let's eat!"

There he was again,the old Daryl.Distanced,cold and in no way interested in me.

He stood up but I grabbed his arm,"Daryl,wait.I gotta ask you a single question.Just answer yes or no.If you answer no,this will not affect our relationship or whatever you like to call it,in any way."

Daryl nodded and so I continued,"Do you love me? Or are you interested in me?"

Daryl stepped closed,grapped my arm and kissed me.

Our bodies were just inches apart.Feeling the heat of his body,I have in his begging tongue waiting on my lips.Soon after his tongue was exploring my mouth,dancing with mine.

This felt like an eternity and I never wanted it to end.

Truly it were just a few seconds as he broke the kiss,"Two."

I knitted my eyebrows at this word.

"You said you'll ask one question.But you asked two.",he chuckled.

Stemming my hands on my hands I protested,"And you agreed to say yes or no"

He smiled,"Touché,well I'll answer: yss.Yes I'm interested in you.Maybe even further than just interested."

Tears started to well up in my eyes.I was so happy.He was my key to happiness in this miserable,cruel world.

Tightly embracing him in a hug,I layed my head on his chest to hear his heart.

It was beating a bit faster at my actions.

I dont know if he could feel my heart pounding,but I can tell it was more than just fast.

Daryl wrapped his arms around my body and laid his head on mine,"You know,Im still hungry",without even waiting for my answer he picked me up bridal-style.

"Daryl",I protested,"I can walk myself."

He tightened his grip around me as I tried to break free,"No,hou cant! Your ankle is still hurt.Until then you shall relax or it will never heal completly!"

I knew he was just worried about me,so I gave in and nuzzled my face in his neck and started to giggle.

Daryl started to giggle along with me as he carried me the whole way down.


	3. Away as fast as it came

Arriving in the kitchen he laughed,"Dont make yourself so heavy."

As he sat me down I protested,"I'm not trying to!"

Daryl sat down infront of   
me as I started to eat peanut butter.  
We had a nice chat about everything and nothing while eating.

Inmid of Daryls sentence,we heard noises coming from outside,"Stay here",and with that he was out of the kitchen and on his way towards the door.

After a few minutes off being scared,I was relieved as I heard him yell,"It's just a dog"

I hurriedly stood up,ignoring the pain my hurt ankle caused.

Just as I stopped at the door,I could catch a glimpse of the dog.Poor doggie,one eyed,dirty and shivering.  
Daryl tried to get him inside,but the dog ran off.

Closing the door tightly,he turned around and saw my worried face,"Dont worry,lil love.He'll come back"

For some time after we continued to eat and chat,as these noise interrupted us again.

Setting down his food he announced,"I'll give him one more chance to come inside",he took a can with salted fish and went to the door,"Wait here"

I nodded my head,waiting for Daryl and hopefully that little dog.

Thinking about some good names. for the dog,I was surprised as I heard Daryl yell,"Beth! Go get me my crossbow!"

As fast as I could I grabbed his crossbow,hurrying towards the door,"Here!",from some distance I threw the crossbow towards him.

Surprised to see some walkers infront of the door,Daryl tried to hold them back,"Beth go get your stuff and go out through the back door.Walk down the street and wait there!"

I shock my head no,"No not without you!"

Daryl sighed struggling with the door,"Beth I'll be fine! Just do what I told you."

I ran upstairs,grabbed my bag and opened the window.

It wasnt that high up so I jumped down.

My ankle burned hot but I had to arrive where Daryl told me.  
I ran as fast as I could,killing atleast two walkers.

As I reached the end of the street,where just a track continued,I looked around to see if Daryl was already there.

But no sight of him.  
The blood pounded in my ears and I sat down.

The pain in my ankle was hard to bear,and I gave in the pain and cried.  
There was still no sight of Daryl and I felt lost.

I couldnt live with Daryl.For sure I would be stupid enough to be killed by a slow walker.

I was just easily the damsel in distress,and I couldnt change that.  
My legs tightly pressed to my upper body,and my head burried between them I sobbed hard,praying Daryl would make it to here.


	4. Its all my fault

Beth ran upstairs,so I did my best to lure these walkers,as far away as I could,from her.

Killing atleast five walkers,each with an arrow in their head,there were still more of these filthy creatures lurking around the door.

"If I could lure them inside the basement",I told myself,"I would be able to lock them inside there."  
While thinking and still killing walkers,I went towards the basement.

Walkers were close behind my back all the time,so even though I normally wasnt getting nervous that easy,I started sweating because I knew I only had one chance.

The basement was a dead end,so I would make it a smart move,or would end up as a snack.

The basement was just a small room,which made it even harder,to not end up as dead meat.

I ran behind a small desk,blocking the way for the walkers.

I killed as much as I could,before there were too much of them,so I ran past a few until I made it to the stairs,that led upstairs.

Close to the stairs were a few tools and I picked the closest one.A screwdriver.I stabbed it into a few heads from walkers,until I was finally outside the house.

Out of breath I ran down the street as fast as my legs carried me,just ti see a sobbing Beth sitting at the end of the road.

I couldn't stand seeing her like that,but I didn't knew how to cheer her up either.

Beth didn't notice me at all as I approached her slowly.

I tapped her shoulder,"Beth we gotta..",but I couldnt finish my sentence.

Beth's arns wrapped tight around my torso.

I knew we had to leave,but I didnt felt the urge to end this.

But we had to

We had to leave,elsehow we would really die this time.

You shouldnt push your luck too far.  
One important lesson I've learned.

I squeezed Beth's upper arms lightly,"We gotta go now!"  
She pulled away and nooded.

After another small hug we scanned the area to search for something to travel faster.

It was already night,so finding a working car would make the whole travel thing more safe.

Beth remained close,even grabbing my hand,twirling her fingers between mine.

As we approached the woods,I saw an old abdomened red pickup.

"I pray to god,please make it capable to drive.",I heard Beth quietly praying behind me.

I wouldnt say I prayed,but I really hoped this car would bring us far away from this place.

Just as far enough to keep Beth safe.

I looked inside the car,searching for anything,danger or goodies.

Distracted from the car,I didnt realize that Beth let go of off my hand.

Just as she screamed,I realized she was away.

But the scream sounded from far away,so I looked around nervously.

"Beth?!? Beth?!? Beth?!?",screaming her name a thousand times,I broke down to the ground,I slammed my head against the passenger door,"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!",my screams echoed throughout the night.


	5. Redneck all over again

Daryl searched for Beth throughout the whole night.

He went out of gas,cursing under his breath.

Daryl ran most of the way,since he wanted to find her as fast as he could.

Completly out of his breath he stopped in the middle of the street,sitting down rubbing his forehead,"Where is she? She cant be that far away,can she?"

He sat down his crossbow down,next to him.

Scanning the area around him making sure there was no danger near,he heard footsteps.

He held his breath in order to hear things better he heard rustling leaves,cracking tree-branches.

Daryl stood up turning towards the noise.

Whoever was there tried to came closer.Too close for Daryls opinion.  
"Whos fucking there?!",Daryl shouted knowing he would probably get no answer.

And he indeed get now answer.  
But something far better.  
Beth.

She came running towards him,arms stretched out to embrace him in a hug.

Daryl couldnt believe his eyes.  
He didnt believe it was her,until the very moment he felt her arms tightly wrapped around his torso.

He held her tight to his body,not wanting to let her go,"Are you ok?"  
Beth burried her face closer to his chest.There was silence.Silence wasnt good.Not now.

The worst scenarios took place in Daryls head.That she got raped.  
He knew that was what probably happened,but still he was hoping it didn't.

No he didnt just hope it didnt happen.He prayed.

Daryl Dixon prayed.

Daryl Dixon prayed for the very first time in his life.But for good reason.

Lately Beth was the reason he wanted to live in this god damn world.She was just sinple his life.And he would do anything to protect it.ANYTHING.

If someone dared to touch her,he would be a dead man,soon joining these filthy walkers.

He broke the hug pulling he away slightly,"Are you ok?",he repeated his answer now eyeing her up and down.  
Her clothes were ripped apart slighty,mostly her pants.

Beth nodded her head,"I am."  
"What happened?",he asked in disbelieve.

"This guy came sneaking up behind me,pulling me away and covering my mouth.He dragged me behind a big tree,so you wont see us.I heard you screaming for me.But I couldnt answer...and then...you drove off...",tears started streaming down her face.

Daryls muscles stiffened as he pictured what happened to her.At the same time he felt like an ass that she was close to him at the time he drove off.

Still eyeing Beths face he took he took her face in his hands slowly kissing her tears away,"I will never ever leave you again.I promise.No one will dare to harm you."

After sharing a quiet moment,just looking each other deep in the eyes,Daryl moved closer and kissed her.

Just a small one.No tongue at all.But it was enough to take Beths fears and worries away.

Daryl took her in his strong arms,rubbing her back in small circles.

This intimate moment was disturbed by someone yelling,"Come back here you bitch! You cant hide from me!"

Beth flinched at these words and Daryl pulled her towards a driveway that was near.

Picking up his crossbow he pulled Beth alonv with him until they reached a house.

It was huge and there was no sight of any walkers or other intruders.  
The garage was open so they went inside in attempt to hide there.Atleast Beth could.

But Beth stayed close to Daryl,hiding behind his back while Daryl waited for this fucknut to come closer.

He stood there like a man ready to kill.

Soon after there was a man coming closer pointing a weapon at him,"Hiding behind your man you useless piece of shit?!"

"Put your weapon away and deal with it like a man! Just the both of us!"

"What for you redneck?!",the man yelled back laughing.

"The winner get the girl",Daryl smirked knowing that he could easily win this fight since the man wasnt tall nor seemed to be strong.

"Fine!",the man yelled throwing his weapon next to him.

Daryl handed Beth the crossbow,"Dont worry"

Beth went to the edge of the garage obviously worried and scared.

The man came closer but Daryl remained where he was just at the entrance of the garage door.

Daryl smirked as the man aapproached him,"Show me what you go...",but the man couldnt finish his sentence.

Daryl eyed a sledgehammer near the entrance before,just waiting for this fucknut to come close enough.As he was close enough Daryl picked up the sledgehammer and swung it right into his face.

The now dead corpse fell to the ground and Daryl heard Beth gasping in shock.

He let go off the sledgehammer turning around to Beth,"So wheres my price?",he smirked.

Beth remained there waiting for Daryl.

"Dont worry.",he took her hand,"Did he hurt you? I mean like did he laid hands on you?"

Beth shock her head,"No! I ran away soon after you drove off,I kicked him as hard as I could and ran off.But he chased me throughout the whole night!"

Scanning her eyes he knew it was the truth and it released him from his worries and fears,"Thanks god",he let out without thinking.

Beth smiled brightly nodding.

Again they were interrupted by noise.But this time it was a car engine.

"Look Daryl a car!",yelled Beth pointing towards the driveway.

Pushing her behind him to protect her he waited until the car pulled up.  
But it was no stranger who sat in the car...no it was a quiet familiar person...


End file.
